Trick or Treat
by those-cheekbones
Summary: COMPLETE! A fic set before the Christmas incident. A teenager finds herself chased by demonic children and is transported to Halloweentown with no idea how to get home, and seeks the help of Jack and Sally.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Halloweentown, Jack, Sally, Oogie Boogie,Boogie's boys, the Mayor....anyone like that.

Claimer: I **do** own Tera, her family,and Evelyn. Please **do not steal.**

**Trick or Treat**

Chapter One

"Teeeerrraaa!"

She groaned, turning over. Beside her, the radio softly played Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody _in her ear.

"Teeerrraaaa!"

She sat upright in bed, throwing a pillow at her younger brother. He laughed and ran from the room, and she glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. Five minutes till the warning bell rang.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?" she hollered. The only answer was the laughter of her brother.

She clambered out of bed and fell to the floor, nearly landing on their cat, Pixie. Pixie hissed in surprise and bolted from the room as Tera struggled to her feet.

Swinging her door shut, she pulled on her jeans and a clean T-shirt, pausing to pull on her striped socks. She ran into her bathroom and quickly brushed her long black hair and put on just a bit of makeup around her bright gray eyes.

Then she flew down the stairs, grabbing her jacket, bag, and boots. She struggled with her boots as she hopped out the door, calling, "Bye!"

Her dad appeared in the hallway. "Don't you want breakfast?"

"No time!"

She zipped up her boot and ran, down the sidewalk, which was now abandoned, all the teenagers already at school. She ran as hard as she could, and after a moment, she heard the warning bell ring in the distance. She cursed and sped up, but her ankle twisted from where it sat atop the three-inch heel and she landed on her bottom on the sidewalk.

She groaned, but it was cut short by a chortle from behind her. She twisted around, staring around. From behind an electrical pole she swore she saw a devil mask, just like the one from--

She mentally shook herself. No. No way. She wouldn't let Nightmare Before Christmas, the amazing movie it was, invade her real life. Now she had to get to school.

She got to her feet and started jogging, ignoring the dull pain in her ankle. When she finally reached the school, the last bell had gone, and the halls were nearly empty. She went first to the office to get a late slip, and then to her locker and grabbed her books. Then she walked to her History class, pausing outside the door until Mr. Henderson's back was turned, and then sauntered in. She went up to his desk and put her weight on one foot, clearing her throat loudly. And so started their daily routine.

He turned around, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "I was wondering if you had decided to show up today, Miss Jonasen. What's this, the third time you've been late this month?"

She smiled pleasantly at him. "Fourth time." His eyelid twitched, and she had to struggle down a laugh. "I would have thought that, three months into this school year, you would have become more responsible."

Still wearing that pleasant smile, she said, "Nope. Just as undependable as last year."

Another twitch. He held out his hand, and she gave him the late slip.

"Go to your seat," he said.

She went to the back and slid into her chair, her face breaking into a grin. Beside her, Josh was smothering a laugh.

She took out her textbook and began flipping, one page at a time, to the page written on the board, which just happened to be two hundred pages in. She couldn't keep the smirk off of her face.

At lunchtime she went straight to her locker, getting the lock open on the third time and dropping her books to the bottom of it. It was a royal mess. Coke bottles were on the shelves, on the bottom, and hanging out of bags, along with some miscellaneous paper.

She stuffed her afternoon binders into her bag and swung it up onto her shoulder, closing the locker and finding her friend Evelyn right there. Tera jumped slightly, and then smiled. "Hey."

Evelyn smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was late again this morning."

Evelyn sighed. "You're going to be suspended soon. Don't you have an alarm?"

"I do, but my stupid brother keeps turning it off once I'm asleep," she answered through gritted teeth. She locked her locker and they made their way down to the cafeteria, where they stood in line for ten minutes just to buy a mini-pizza. When they finally got out they went to a table in the back and sat down, setting their bags under the table.

"Haven't you told your dad?" Evelyn asked, carefully peeling off all of the pepperoni.

"Course I have," Tera said. "You think he'd do anything about it?"

"Get a lock," she suggested.

"I'd forget to lock it." Tera sighed, resting her cheek in her hand. "Or I'd forget to _un_lock it and run into it all the time."

Evelyn laughed. "You probably would."

Tera rolled her eyes, picking at the cheese on her pizza. "Thanks for the support."

Evelyn grinned at her. "Any time."

After lunch they headed up to the library. They spent the last half-hour talking and finishing homework, and then split when the bell rang to go to their classes.

In Science, the last class of the day, Tera took notes absent-mindedly, her chin resting on her hand as she stared at the clock, only half-listening to what the teacher was explaining. Five minutes left…

They seemed to stretch on forever. She would write a note and look back to the clock, and it would be four and a half…three…two and a half…two and a quarter… Surely, this was torture. Stuck in a classroom when there was a beautiful autumn day outside.

The bell rang, making her jump. As she hurried out the door with her classmates the teacher called, "Don't forget to finish the theory questions!"

She went straight to her locker and threw all of her stuff in, not bothering to take anything home. As soon as she went back to her house and opened the door her brother jumped out, trying to scare her. She sighed and gently pushed him away. "Don't you ever go to school?" she sighed, closing the door and kicking off her boots. She went into the large basement, which was pretty much her floor, because no one liked it down there except for her. She had bookshelves, comfortable chairs and couches, and shelves of DVDs. She ran her fingers over them and picked out Nightmare Before Christmas, popping it into the DVD player. She settled back on the couch and tucked her legs under her, hitting the play button.

After about half an hour of singing along with the surround sound, her brother trotted down the stairs with the phone in his hand. "One of your friends," he said, tossing me the phone. I paused the movie and picked it up from my lap.

"Oh yeah, Dad said he'll be home early tonight, and we're going out for dinner," he added. She nodded and said "Hello?" into the phone.

"Tera?" Evelyn said, her voice strangely tearful. Frowning, Tera shifted, sitting up straighter. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Evelyn broke into sobs. Tera was soon very distressed. "What's wrong?" she asked, her hand clutching the phone unnecessarily tight.

"C-can you c-c-come over?" Evelyn choked.

"I'll be right over," Tera said. It was so unusual for Evelyn to be upset; this must be bad. Hanging up the phone, leaving on the movie, she ran up the stairs and pulled on her runners instead of her boots. Slipping into her pleather jacket she called to her brother, "I'll be home soon. I've just got to run out."

"But we're going out for--"

"Tell Dad to wait just for a half an hour, okay? This is serious." She ran out the door and into the garage, grabbing her bike and swinging her leg over it. Hitting the button, she rode hard and cleared the door before it shut, riding as fast as she could to her best friend's house.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd just quickly like to say thanks to the people that reviewed: Mia M. Turner, Toasty Souls, and ladybirdbuzz1. I appreciate it! :)

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Please. I'm broke anyway.

Chapter Two

She reached Evelyn's house in under five minutes. Discarding the bike on the front lawn, she ran up the steps and rang the doorbell.

Evelyn's father came to the door, his eyes red like he had been crying.

"She's in her room," he said in a hoarse voice, opening the door. Tera nodded her thanks and went up the stairs, leaving her shoes on.

She knocked on the door and opened it to find Evelyn sitting on the bed. The teenager's brown hair was slightly disheveled and her eyes were red from crying. When Tera stepped into the room Evelyn broke into tears again, and she sat beside her on the bed, hugging her tight.

Once she had calmed down, Tera asked, "What is it?"

Wiping her eyes, Evelyn said, "I've been diagnosed with ovarian cancer."

Tera's eyes widened. A soft but present alarm went off in the back of her head. "Ovarian cancer?" she finally whispered. Evelyn nodded, burying her face in her hands. Tera hugged her again, trying not to cry. Evelyn's mother had had ovarian cancer, and from that, Tera knew that it had a much smaller survival rate than breast cancer.

"My God," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Ev…" She wiped her eyes before the tears could overflow. "So sorry…"

Two hours later, after much crying and trying to cheer Evelyn up, she trudged outside. Picking up her bike, she wiped her face and walked it down the street, cutting into the forest to take a shortcut. Her dad was going to be so mad…but she had a damn good reason for being late.

She walkedthe bikeover the leaves that crunched under her feet. Deep in thought, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until they were accompanied by a chortle.

She whirled around, the adrenaline pumping through her veins faster than she would have liked.

No one was there.

She mentally shook herself and turned back, continuing through the forest.

Another chortle, this time higher, squeakier.

She twisted around. "Who's there?" she demanded. Something was on the forest floor, near her foot. She bent over to look at it, and her eyes widened. It was a large lollipop, one she recognized much too well.

Panic seized her. She walked faster, her hands shaking where they gripped the handlebars. This isn't happening, she told herself firmly. It's impossible. No way could these demonic children come alive…

Another chortle proved her totally wrong. She walked even faster.

"Kidnap the mortal girl, lock her up real tight, throw away the keys and then, turn off all the lights!"

She let out a strangled cry and started to jog, glancing back over her shoulder in terror. She saw three little shapes behind a tree and saw three terrifying grins.

"Kidnap the mortal girl, throw her in a box, bury her for ninety years, then see if she talks!"

Something was blocking her throat. She tried to run but the bike nearly tripped her, and she threw it aside, not caring where it landed in the leaves.

"Kidnap the mortal girl, tie her in a bag, throw her in the ocean and see if she is sad! Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy in town…"

She sped up. One of her favorite songs was being twisted to fit her…her kidnapping? Her blood froze at the thought.

"Kidnap the mortal girl, beat her with a stick! Lock her up for ninety years, see what makes her tick!"

She turned and screamed, "Stop it! You're sick! You don't exist! You're characters from a movie made of _plastacine! Leave me alone!" _

But the three shapes appeared again: three children. And this time they were much closer: she could see every detail on the skeleton, witch, and devil mask.

She turned and bolted, tears in her eyes. She was going crazy. This wasn't happening.

"Kidnap the mortal girl, chop her into bits! Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks!"

She skidded to a stop in the middle of a sudden clearing. Trees were all in a circle, with odd doors on them that she immediately recognized…She lunged towards the jack-o-lantern door, twisting the nose and pulling it open. She hesitated, looking down the dark tunnel.

"Kidnap the mortal girl, see what we will see! Lock her in a cage and _throw away the key!"_

Their laughter became maniacal, insane. She hesitated no more and jumped feet-first into the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, everyone, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Babbelfish: Thanks for pointing that out, I've gone in and fixed it in Word and I'll go and do that now to Chapter One.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters, places, things, blah blah blah, this is a song I'm sure you've heard more than once.

Chapter Three

It was a small, black tunnel, and her fingers scrabbled uselessly on the smooth wood, trying to slow herself down. She didn't want to go back to those satanic kids, but she didn't want to go further into the tunnel, either.

Suddenly she fell from the tunnel into open air. The scream that sat in her throat didn't make it out before she hit the ground.

She just sat there for a moment, totally dazed. She held a slightly shaking hand to her forehead, gripping her temples. A noise made her head jerk up. Quickly she crawled out from the open and tucked herself into a small space, bringing her knees up against her chest. Then she took her first good look around.

She seemed to be in an entryway, with a jack-o-lantern sitting across the street from her. She twisted around to look at the gate, and her eyes widened.

It was black iron, the top of it with a large, iron-wrought pumpkin with a grinning face.

"No," she whispered. "That's impossible."

Hesitantly, she leaned forward to look out the gates. If possible, her eyes widened even more. She saw all sorts of unimaginable creatures walking around, holding armfuls of frightening-looking things. There was a burly werewolf, with a torn plaid shirt and a long snout, with sharp teeth…a short but huge lady with slightly rotting skin, rollers in what must have been hair, holding a child with much the same looks and skin on a leash.

And stepping out of that house…was that…

"Oh my God," she whispered, jerking back into the small space. She curled up into the tightest ball she could manage, squeezing her eyes shut. She assured herself that once she opened her eyes, she would be home, in the forest, with her bike, with no little things chasing her and talking about gruesome manslaughter.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Stone walls, jack-o-lantern, noises of strange _things _behind her.

She swallowed hard.

A figure suddenly stepped through the gate, making Tera look up. It was a woman, with almost blueish-tinged skin. She seemed to be stitched together with thick, black thread. She had very large eyes framed by thick lashes, a petite, pointed nose, and a softly smiling mouth. Her dress was pieced together of rags of different material, and her long dark red hair fell down her back. Tera watched her go with wide eyes. Sally didn't _look _like she was made of plastacine…

She seemed to be looking for something. She walked slowly, her head turning to search the place.

After a minute someone else stepped through the gate, and Tera's heart nearly stopped. He was at least over six feet tall, with long, gangly arms and legs. He didn't have any flesh on him whatsoever. He wore a suit with uneven, white pinstripes, tails on the jacket, and the bow tie was a black bat whose wings stretched out over the skeleton's shoulders.

"Jack Skellington," she whispered.

He paused and half-turned, as if he had heard her. The bone around his eye sockets moved like flesh, which creased into a frown. Luckily, he didn't look down.

He strode up to Sally in two steps.

"Sally?" he said. She turned around. "Oh, Jack, there's no sign of them anywhere."

His frown deepened. "Not at all?" The rag doll shook her head. Jack sighed, rubbing his skull with his long fingers.

"I might have to go ask _him," _he said, and Sally's already large eyes widened. "No! Don't, Jack, you know what he would do if he trapped you!"

"I'm the King of Halloweentown," he said firmly. "It's my duty to take care of things like this, including the disappearance of Boogie's Boys."

Tera gasped, and they both turned. Slowly, on shaky legs, she stood up. Their heads swiveled to look at her, the wide-eyed, disheveled, staring girl, and Sally gasped, putting a small hand over her mouth. Jack's mouth hung open slightly in surprise.

Tera stood awkwardly, one hand quickly tucking her Jack Skellington key chain into her pocket. They stared in silence at each other for a minute, until Tera said, "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was there, if I heard anything I wasn't supposed to, I swear, I won't tell anyone--"

Jack held up a hand to gently quiet her. "No. I'm sorry. That was something anyone could hear, so don't worry. My name is Jack Skellington, and this is Sally."

"I'm Tera," she said. "I…" She stopped herself just in time. She couldn't tell them she knew who she was, could she? "Nice to meet you," she finished. She felt slightly numb. Sure, she had wished they were real, but to find out that they _were?_


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Sally said, after another moment of silence, "You don't look like you're from around here." Jack shot her an obviously grateful look.

Tera shook her head. "I'm from somewhere completely different…I just have no idea how I got here."

"Well, did you take a path?" Jack said. "A road?"

"Uh…" How was she to explain the tree? "Not…really…to tell you the truth, I really don't know." A sudden fear seized her. "Am I dead?"

Jack looked slightly shocked. "I don't think so. Not everyone here is dead…at least, as far as I know."

"I'm not dead," Sally said from beside him. He smiled. "There. See?"

Tera's smile was small. Really, she wasn't very reassured, but she held her breath for a moment and heard it: her heartbeat. It still beat gently inside of her, keeping her alive.

"Jack, Sally," she said, "Do you have any idea how I could go home?"

They glanced at each other. "I don't know if we can help at all," Sally said softly.

Tera felt empty. She wanted to go home.

"Do you want somewhere to stay while we try to find a way home for you?" Jack asked. She looked up at him, the small smile coming back onto her face. "Sure."

He smiled and took her hand in his bony one. He led her through Halloweentown, and she tried her best not to turn bright red at all the stares of the monsters.

They came up to a building she recognized from the movie. It was tall, with a tower, and the door was very tall and skinny. Jack reached over and opened the door, but Sally suddenly said, "I have to go. Jack, I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yes," he said, and she turned and sprinted across the town. Soon Tera spotted the problem: Dr. Finkelstein had just rolled out of his house on his wheelchair, looking very angry.

Jack gently pushed Tera inside the house and came in after her, closing the door. A small ghost dog flew up to them, his pumpkin nose shining a bright, orange color.

"That's Zero," he said. She smiled and held out her hand, and Zero nuzzled it. Instead of the ghost dog's head going right through her hand, as she had expected, it had a slightly cool touch. He barked happily.

"Excuse any mess," he said. "The Mayor keeps me quite busy planning for next Halloween."

"But…you're planning for that already?" she asked. He smiled. "Of course. You can't start too early, can you?"

She shrugged, and smiled. He smiled back, a toothy grin that made her feel very much at home.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry, in the last chapter I meant to wish everyone happy holidays! So, here it is:

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

I'm glad that's off my chest.

Thanks again for your great reviews!! It makes me so happy whenever I see them, just sitting there in my email...

Usualy disclaimers apply.... knock yourselves out!

* * *

He showed her a bed upstairs where she could sleep while she was there, though it was obviously his bed, for it was very long and narrow, but comfortable. And it was right in front of the fireplace; exactly where it had been in the movie. 

"I hope I'm not being too much trouble," she said. He shook his head with a smile. "No, no, you're not." She still felt slightly uncomfortable. "Are you sure? I can just sleep on the floor, if you want." He gave a small laugh. "No, Tera. Really. It's no trouble."

A shrill scream sounded through the house. Tera jumped, and Jack gave another small laugh. "That's my doorbell," he said. "Don't worry."

She watched him walk down the spiral stairs, his long arms hanging casually at his sides. She heard the door open and went to the top of the stairs, looking down. Sally was walking into the house, and Jack shut the door behind her.

"Where is she?" Sally asked.

"Upstairs," Jack said. "Why?"

"The Mayor's on his way over. He's heard about her and wants to meet her." Sally cringed slightly. "Should we let him see her? He's got a big mouth, and if it gets out, Oog--"

He placed one long finger against her lips, glancing up the stairs to where Tera crouched, out of sight. "Shh," he said. "Not a word about him, alright?" Sally nodded.

"We'll have to let him meet her," Jack said with a sigh, after a moment. "Who knows what he'll do if we tell him no? He'll probably call everyone liars and not talk to them. And without a Mayor, Halloweentown wouldn't get back on its tracks every Halloween." He smiled.

There was another shrill scream, and Sally moved back from the door. Jack opened it, revealing a short, squat man. He wore an old suit, with a red ribbon on the front, and a spider bow tie, and an extremely tall hat, reaching to Jack's bony shoulders, sat on his head. His face was strangely happy, but Tera knew that he was literally a two-faced politician: when he got upset, that head would turn and there was a less happy side.

"Jack!" the Mayor beamed. "Good to see you!" With one short arm he shut the door. "Oh, hello, Sally!"

She smiled. "Good morning, Mayor."

He turned back to the Pumpkin King. "So, Jack, I hear there's a mortal girl? A whole bunch of the citizens saw her!" His face grew eager. "Is there any possibility I could meet her?"

Jack smiled. "Of course, Mayor." He turned and went to the iron stairs, and Tera quickly stood up.

"Tera," he said, stopping halfway up the stairs. "The Mayor wants to meet you."

She nodded and followed him down. The Mayor looked like he was rocking back and forth on his feet, his stubby arms clasped before him. His grin seemed to stretch literally from ear to ear as he stuck out a hand. She had to bend over slightly to shake it.

"Tera, this is the Mayor of Halloweentown," Jack said. "Mayor, this is the girl."

"Pleasure to meet you, pleasure to meet you," the Mayor said. His grin faded slightly as he let go and turned back to Jack. "Any sign of Boogie's Boys?" he asked. When Jack shook his head the Mayor's head swiveled to reveal his distressed face. "What? Where could they have gone?"

"I really don't know," Jack said. "We've been looking everywhere."

The Mayor seemed to be struggling for words. "Have you put out the alert?"

Jack shook his head. "There's no need to alarm the citizens, Mayor."

"Wise decision, wise decision." The Mayor crumpled up his distressed face like he was thinking.

Knowing the answer she would get, Tera tentatively asked, "What do Boogie's Boys look like?"

"They're three children," Sally said. "Two boys and a girl. They're dressed as a witch, devil, and a skeleton…really, Halloweentown's three best trick-or-treaters. But they're in league with…" She glanced at Jack, then continued, "Someone who was banished from Halloweentown a long time ago. And they've disappeared. And when they disappear, that person is up to something, usually not very good."

"I saw them," Tera said quietly. All eyes turned to her in shock.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"They…they were chasing me…through a forest at home. They're the reason I somehow appeared here…they chased me somewhere." She felt unnerved with all the stares she was getting.

"They were chasing you?" Jack said. She nodded. "Does that mean…that person wants something with me?"

"I'm afraid so," Jack sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ack! I'm so sorry these chapters have been so short! They get longer, I promise... and if they don't, I give you permission to throw sticky candy at me. And thanks again for your awesome reviews!

Usual disclaimers... I wish they were mine, but unfortunately, they're not.

* * *

She felt her heart sink. The Mayor's face grew even more distressed. "Ohhh, Jack, this isn't good…" Jack's face looked like his patience was about to snap. "Yes, Mayor, I know," he said, in a tightly controlled voice. Sally put a gentle hand on his arm. He took a deep breath.

"Alright," Jack said. "Mayor, you will _not _breathe a word of this to _anyone, _understand?"

The Mayor nodded. "Right, Jack. You'll make everything good?"

"Yes, Mayor," Jack said. The Mayor's head swiveled to smile at all three of them. "Good. Remember, Jack, if you need anything, you can find me at City Hall!"

Jack nodded, and the Mayor turned and left. As soon as the door shut Tera said, "I know it's Oogie Boogie that's got those little bastards employed."

It was either her language or her confession that made them both stare, and for some reason she had a feeling it was the latter. She cringed slightly. "I should have told you earlier, I know that it was Lock, Shock, and Barrel, and it's Oogie Boogie, and I knew who you are, I knew the Mayor…"

"What? How?" Sally whispered. Tera bit her bottom lip. "I just -- you -- you wouldn't understand!"

"We'll try," Jack said. Tera shook her head, placing her palms against her temples. "No, no, it just won't work…you'll…I'll…"

"Tera, calm down," he said gently. Tera let out a huff of breath. They wouldn't even understand what a _movie _was.

"Really," she said, "I just…you wouldn't understand any of it!"

"Give us an idea."

She shook her head. She felt herself falling to pieces. She didn't want to ruin their fantasy that they were real. She couldn't destroy their wonderful masquerade just in a few words!

"No," she said. "I'm sorry, I just can't…" She let out an exasperated groan and cradled her head in her hands.

"If you're having that much of a trouble, then don't worry about it," Sally said.

Tera sighed. "Alright. Thanks." She rubbed a hand across her face. "I would tell you, if I could. You're the only ones here for me right now."

She felt Jack place his bone hand comfortingly against her back. "We understand," he said. "Don't worry."

There was a sudden noise from the square outside the door, and Sally peered out the window. She gasped. "Jack, they're back!"

"What?" He pulled his arm back and strode over to where she stood. Tera hung back, not wanting to see the little terrors that had become real only an hour ago.

"I have to go speak to them," he said. Sally stepped back, obviously disapproving of his choice of action, and he disappeared out the narrow door.

Hesitantly Tera stepped forward to look out the window. What she saw made her back right up: Jack was leading the little things to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

I just noticed how long it's been since I posted! I'm so sorry! I won't take as long this time...at least I don't think I will...

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Get upstairs!" Sally said. Her eyes had widened considerably, and she gently pushed Tera up the stairs, following her. They crouched at the top, out of sight, waiting. Tera realized after a moment that Sally was gripping her hand, her face serious.

The door opened, moving her attention back down the stairs. Jack entered, pausing in the door to sweep his vision around the room and make sure they weren't there. Then he stepped in, letting the three little children in after him. Tera had to hold back a shudder as they filed in. The first was a little witch, with very scraggly hair, limited to about ten strands, wearing a smooth mask, purple dress, and tall, purple witch's hat. Her name was Shock. The next was a small boy, his horned mask bright red, and he had a devil suit on, complete with a tail that actually moved when he wanted it to. He was Lock. The last one was smaller than both of them, with a skeleton mask, and a skeleton costume. He carried a lollipop that was the exact replica of the one that had been in the woods, and his name was Barrel.

"So," Jack said, turning to face them, "What is it you needed?"

Shock butted ahead first before the others could speak, pulling off her mask. "We were on a mission," she said importantly.

"What sort of mission?" he asked patiently.

"We had to kidnap a mortal girl!" Lock said_. _

Kidnap the mortal girl, throw her in a box…

Since they were viewing him from behind, neither Sally nor Tera could see his face, but they saw his long arms cross over his chest. "A mortal girl?"

Barrel nodded enthusiastically. "And we got her, too!"

"But she got away," Shock said. "We got her here, and now we can't find her!"

"We were wondering if you had seen her," Lock said.

"Why did you need to kidnap her?" Jack asked, as if uninterested. Boogie's Boys glanced nervously at each other.

"Uhh…" Shock tried to find words.

"Don't know," Barrel said finally. Jack must have given him a skeptical look, because the child looked down towards the floor.

"Well, I haven't seen her," Jack said. "If I do, I'll be sure to send word."

"Thank you Jack!" Shock said, her voice almost rising to a squeal. "Okay boys, let's go!" She put her mask back on and ran out the door, quickly followed by Lock and Barrel.

As soon as the door shut he strode up the stairs, and Tera and Sally moved back, standing.

"I'm sure of it now," he said to Tera. "Oogie Boogie's after you." He sighed in frustration. "What I can't figure out, however, is _what _he wants with you."

Sally was looking out the window of the tower. She turned swiftly all of a sudden. "The doctor's going back to his house," Sally said. "I have to go." She smiled kindly at Tera. "Good luck."

Tera could only manage a small smile in return. For some reason, Tera didn't think she would be having much luck against Oogie Boogie.

Tera and Jack stood in silence for a moment. Finally Jack said, "Tera, I need to find out why Oogie Boogie has this odd interest in you. I have to go and speak to the Doctor."

"You're leaving me here?" she said. "Oh, please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone, not when _they're _just outside-"

"Tera," he said softly, "You're going to be fine." Her wide, frightened eyes stared up at him, and he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm over-reacting, aren't I?" she said. Her head didn't even reach his shoulders as he smiled down at her.

"Just a bit," he said. "Believe me, you'll be fine."

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "Okay. Thanks, Jack."

"Not a problem," he said. He removed his arm from her shoulders and went to the stairs, pausing to glance back at her. "Don't leave here, you'll be safe. Zero's here with you, and if there's an emergency, I take it you know where to find Sally?" A wry smile touched his face, and she smiled and nodded.

He paused to give her a hug. His body was surprisingly warm and comforting, not hard and bony, as she had expected. His arms were practically long enough to wrap around her three times.

"Thanks," she said again as he let go. He nodded and, with a smile, disappeared down the spiral staircase. She watched him go with a cold ball of terror settling in her chest; for some reason, she knew something was going to go wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever since I posted, but my computers (yes, BOTH of them) were infected with a virus for like the past two months, that mysteriously disappeared on Sunday. But hey, I'm not complaining! Now I can post! Yay!

I'd just like to say a special thanksto ladybirdbuzz, Mia M. Turner, TheAngryPrincess13, and TrudiRose for being awesome constant reviewers! thumbs up

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. (who doesn't?)

Chapter Eight

For an hour she poked around the tower and the downstairs floor, looking for something to do. Zero followed her around, his pumpkin nose glowing happily. Eventually she took off her sweater, discarding it on the back of a very tall chair.

Finally she gave up and went and sat on the bottom stairs, her chin in her hand.

Zero flew up to her and barked. She jumped slightly, and said, "What?"

He barked again. She frowned. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Then, more to herself: "Do ghosts need to go to the bathroom?"

He barked again, this time two in a row. "Do you want to play?"

A _very _excited bark. She smiled. "Well, Zero, I'm not Jack. I can't just pull out my rib and throw it. Do you have a toy?"

He flew off, searching for something for her to throw. He stopped suddenly, near the widow, and a low growl came from his see-through form. She felt cold all over. "Zero?"

The growl erupted into an angry bark. She caught sight of a purple witch's hat.

She gasped and scrambled up the stairs, looking for a place to hide. The door opened slowly, as if they were checking no one was here. Zero's barks escalated, getting louder and angrier. He let out a little yip as if someone had hit him.

"Quiet," she heard Shock say.

She ran over to the electrical chair and squeezed in behind it, holding her breath. She was afraid they would hear her heartbeat, it was so loud.

Zero was suddenly there, whimpering softly. She patted her knee and he flew toit, easily settling into her lap, even though there was barely any space. She placed a careful hand in front of the path of orange light from his nose, and he somehow dimmed it. She patted his head in thanks.

"Why are we back here?" she heard Lock say impatiently. "Jack said--"

"I don't care what Jack said," Shock snarled. "I think she's here!"

Suddenly there was a gasp, and Barrel said, "What's this?"

Her eyes widened. They had found her sweater.

"She _is_ here!" Shock said. "That's the shirt she was wearing!"

"But where is she?" Lock said. His voice had become greedy.

There was the sound of feet running. They were searching the bottom floor. She bit her bottom lip. How could she have been so stupid to leave her sweater out there?

"Nothing down here," Barrel said. "She must be upstairs."

The little footsteps came up the stairs. Without realizing it, she held her breath. Zero shrank down slightly.

"I don't see her," Lock said after a minute.

"You idiot! Do you think she'd sit here and wait for us?" Shock said. "Let's search!"

There was the sounds of people shifting things around. She didn't know how long she sat there, terrified, as they looked through Jack's things. Luckily, they didn't think to look behind the chair.

"She must have gone with him," Shock said finally. The noises stopped. "Come on. Let's go. We'll come back later."

They went back down the stairs, and the door opened and closed. Zero flew out before she could grab him, but returned a moment later, giving a happy bark. She took that as news that they were gone and pulled herself out from the small space, letting her breath out in a _whoosh._

"Good thing they didn't find us," she said. Afraid to go downstairs, she waitedin the tower, watching anxiously out the window for Jack. Finally she saw the tall skeleton man walking purposefully towards his house. He paused and turned to say something to the Mayor, who was dogging him, and the Mayor nodded, turning and walking away.

She glanced away for a moment and heard the door open. She looked nervously down the spiral staircase.

"Tera?" Jack called. Relieved, she ran down the stairs. He took one look at her face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"They were here," she said. "Lock, Shock and Barrel. They came in! They know I'm here, they found my sweater!"

His eye sockets widened. "What?"

"They broke in," she said. "I hid in the tower, and they came up. They almost found me."

His face grew momentarily angry. "Oogie Boogie must really be at them to get you. Otherwise they wouldn't _dare _come in here."

"Did you find out why he wants me?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head and said, "I really have no idea. I'm sorry, Tera." His expression changed to a curious frown. "Why didn't you go get Sally when they left?"

"I was afraid they'd see me," she said. She felt her cheeks tint slightly. "I know it sounds silly, being scared of kids, but--"

"It's alright," he said. "It doesn't sound silly. They can be pretty scary." She smiled thankfully at him.

His frown deepened. "What _I'd _like to know, however, is what he _wants." _He rubbed a skeletal hand over his skull. "And I don't know where you can stay, now. I won't leave you with the Doctor, or the Mayor…maybe Sally will take you in."

"Doesn't she live with the Doctor?" Tera asked. He shook his head. "I helped her build a small house on the outskirts of town. Do you want me to go ask her?"

Tera nodded. He went up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, kneeling to look her in the eye.

"I need you to stay here," he said. She started to protest, but he said, "Tera, Zero will be here to protect you. You know where you can hide if you need to." She sighed and nodded.

Standing, he said, "Try and get some sleep."

She nodded again. "I will." He smiled at her and turned, his coattails flapping slightly as he left the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Here you go! Thanks for the awesome replies!

Jack Nightmare 2 U: Sorry, I don't! Bummer!

Disclaimer: sigh Again? Fine. NOT MINE.

* * *

Chapter Nine

She settled into the bed, glancing around nervously. She mentally shook herself. She was getting paranoid.

The large sun (which was, believe it or not, a large jack-o-lantern) was beginning to set. The citizens of Halloweentown were retreating to their homes, other than the vampires and the werewolf, who lived in the night.

Finally, as Zero settled in beside her and his nose dimmed in sleep, her eyes closed. She struggled to open them once more, just to make sure there was nothing there…and then she fell asleep.

A noise made her wake up. Her eyes opened immediately, and she held her breath, listening. Zero was gone, but he wasn't barking, so it couldn't have been _them. _

She sat up and looked out the window. The pumpkin sun was just rising over the horizon.

There was a note on the floor beside her. It was written in thin, spidery writing, and it read:

Tera,  
I spoke to Sally, and she told me that it's fine if you want to stay with her, until we get you home. Unfortunately, the Mayor had a problem, and I had to leave before you woke. It's most likely something about next _Halloween. I shouldn't be too long. I've left Zero, I didn't want to wake him. If there's any more trouble, you must promise me that you'll hide again. And if you get frightened because of anything,_ _you can go to Sally's house. Don't worry, you're going to be fine. I promise. _

Jack Skellington

She smiled. She looked down and saw that he had placed a blanket over her. Pushing it aside, she got to her feet and stretched, watching the sun slowly rise into the sky.

Zero was curled up in a small basket. She quietly walked past him and down to the main floor, getting her sweater. She slipped into it, shivering slightly, and went back up the stairs, making the bed.

The door opened downstairs.

She went to the staircase and then stifled a gasp. Three small shadows, carrying what looked like a bag.

Frantically, she looked around for somewhere to hide. She ran back to the electrical chair, but it had been pushed closer to the wall.

Finally she ran and ducked on one side of the bed, opposite the staircase. She saw something tin there and carefully avoided it, not thinking to move it.

The tip of a purple witch's hat appeared, quickly followed by Shock. Lock and Barrel came up behind her, lugging the large, black, jack-o-lantern covered bag.

Lock set it down and ran over to the note. Tera's eyes widened. She had forgotten to grab it!

"Hey!" he cried. "Look at this!"

The other two came to peer over his shoulder. Shock cackled, clapping her hands. "She's here! She's here!"

"Now to find her!" Barrel said, a broad grin on his child-like face. Tera shuddered. Afraid to breathe, her hands clenched against the floor, she watched them begin to search the tower, checking behind the electrical chair.

"She must be downstairs!" Shock said. "Come on!"

They ran down the stairs. Tera slowly let out the breath trapped in her lungs and shifted. The hand she was resting her weight on slipped suddenly and knocked over the tin object, making a loud clattering noise. She stifled a distressed cry and bit down on her lip hard.

Lock appeared. "She's here," he called down. "Didn't you hear that?"

The others came up and they started the search over again. Barrel suddenly caught sight of the tin object and grinned, edging over to the bed, producing the black bag. She moved back, trying to be as quiet as possible, but she glanced over her shoulder to find Shock there. As soon as the little witch saw she had been noticed she laughed, and another black bag appeared.

All reason for quiet was over. With a cry she jumped over the bed. She towered over them by at least two feet, but they came on uncaring as she ran to the window, looking for escape. She was cornered.

She kicked out at them as they came close, and Lock quickly dodged out of the way. Now all three of them had bags and were holding them open, ready to grab her if she ran, like cowboys trying to catch a wild horse.

She feinted right, then left. They followed her closely, but didn't fall for it for a moment. Finally, with a hiss of breath, she lunged for right between Lock and Barrel. All of a sudden Shock was there, and with a triumphant cackle the bag was closed around her.

She let out a shriek, struggling hard, twisting, kicking, hitting. The bag was tied securely, and she felt it being dragged. She braced herself for the stairs, but when they came, she couldn't stifle the yelp of pain as her wrist crunched under her. It was hit every few seconds when there was another stair, and she fought to keep the tears of pain from her eyes.

Finally she was being dragged over the smooth floor. Before they hit the stairs on the front of Jack's house, she squirmed slightly and pulled her wrist out from under her. When they did hit the stairs, her back received the damage, but nothing bad. Most likely just a bruising. She felt herself being heaved into the bathtub, and groaned when her head struck the porcelain.

A weight settled onto her. "Why does he always get to sit?" Lock whined.

"Because he always gets it first!" Shock answered. "Now shut up and get this pile of junk moving!"

Lock grumbled something under his breath but the bathtub jerked to life. She had no idea how they were going to get through Halloweentown without anybody noticing.

It seemed to go on forever. At one point Barrel began giggling and jumping up and down on her, and for some reason his feet felt very sharp. Her eyes narrowed. She waited, and just as his feet were about to hit again, she jerked her hip upwards, hitting him back. He let out a yelp and she was battered with two hits.

"No one can hit them except for me!" Shock shrieked. Tera grinned through the darkness.

The bathtub stopped suddenly, making her hit her head again. She winced, thrashing out with her good arm. A cry made a feeling of satisfaction grow in her, and she couldn't help but smirk.

She was pulled from the bathtub. Once again dragged, she was careful to keep her wrist out of the way of the ground. She somehow knew that all of a sudden they were rising…and she thought, _This is it._


	10. Chapter 10

Aw, guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was swamped with my exams in June, and I've been on holiday for July! I promise, I'll update sooner next time! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Tera. They belong to Tim Burton and Disney.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Before she knew it she was dragged from the bag, and quickly turned over. A rope was wound tightly around her wrists, making her wince as it rubbed the broken bones.

They pushed her up against a wall, and she maneuvered to lean her bruised back against it. Peering through the dim light, she could see little bugs peeping out from the corners and the piles of junk. On the wall was a large, round, flat piece of wood with a sort of twisted face painted on it; the mouth was a tunnel. She got a chill down her spine, knowing that down there, a man made of bugs wrapped in burlap was waiting for his meal.

Lock jumped up onto a crate. Leaning into the tunnel, he called, "Mr. Oogie Boogie!"

She couldn't hear the boogie man's reply, but by the way Lock grinned maliciously, baring pointed teeth, it couldn't have been good.

"Yes sir, we've got her," he said. "Yes. Yes. 'Course."

He paused to listen, and, if possible, his grin spread. "Yes sir!"

He turned and said to Shock and Barrel, "He's hungry _now!"_

They all approached her. She pressed back into the wall and, as soon as they were in range, kicked. She hit Barrel squarely in the chest, sending his small body flying back. Shock and Lock let out identical shrieks and ran at her, but she kicked out again, this time hitting Lock. Shock snarled at her like a rabid dog, the little witch obviously fuming. Tera had the sudden urge to laugh. Then something hit her head, leaving her dizzy.

Barrel had snuck up beside her with a piece of wood. While she was still trying to steady her eyesight, they somehow hoisted her up and carried her over to the tunnel. She tried to struggle, but they shoved her head-first down the tunnel, laughing.

The cold metal raised goosebumps up her neck. She shivered, trying to slow her way down the small tunnel. From the amount of adrenaline pumping in her veins, she knew all of a sudden that she'd never be able to be in small spaces again.

Suddenly she dropped onto a roulette table, twisting in mid-air so that she didn't land on her head. Instead she landed hard on her already-bruised back and broken wrist, and she let out a groan.

After a moment she struggled to look up. Her legs, at the knees, dangled off the edge of the table, and all around her were different things you could find in a casino, all of which she knew immediately from the set in the movie. Tim Burton would go crazy if he found out about this!

And then an all-too-familiar burlap bag sauntered up to her.

Her heart raced even faster in her chest, if it was possible by then. She stared up at him, the spiders in his eyes, the snake tongue in his mouth, as he smiled maliciously, letting out a long, terrifying laugh. In spite of herself she cringed back, wanting to wake up, telling herself, It's all a bad dream. A _really _bad dream!

As if he read her thoughts, he grinned. Then he bent close, examining her as if she were some rare specimen.

"You're jokin' me, right?" he said, his voice making her shiver. "You're not the mortal girl!"

"What makes you think I'm not?" she spat defensively.

His eyebrows (if they could be called eyebrows) went up. "You are?" When she nodded he let out a booming laugh. Then he peered down at her again . "But you're so _scrawny," _he said. "I thought mortals were fat."

An anger was building up inside her. "What the hell would you know?" she demanded. He chuckled, thrusting his face close to hers. She had a terrifying view at the spiders sitting in his eye sockets, and the snake flickered against her cheek as he spoke.

"I know more than you, that's for sure," he said. His breath was rancid, like rotting meat. In disgust she turned her face away. He chuckled again and pulled back, producing a pair of dice. "Youlike gamblin', kid?" he said. "Let's play!"

--------------------

When Jack returned home to find Tera gone, his tower in a mess, and Zero nowhere to be seen, he went straight to Sally's house. He didn't knock, but just went in, to find her at the fireplace, cooking a soup. When the door opened, she turned quickly, and then held a hand to her throat. "Jack," she said. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he said, "But I didn't have time to knock. Tera's gone, and I think they got her."

Sally's eyes widened. Very quickly, she took the pot off the fire and set it on the stone floor, setting a lid on it. "Do you think they took her to Oogie's mansion?" she asked. Jack nodded grimly. Her gentle face hardened into a look of determination. "Then let's go."

--------------------

Tera watched as he played idly with the dice, digging through shelves of bottled and pickled…_things. _She cried out in disgust when she saw a dried, shriveled human hand get thrown into the bubbling soup pot, turning it a ghastly green color. Next went a struggling tarantula, and a huge snake. The stew, or whatever it was, began to spit, and he grinned. "Snake and spider stew!" he said with a laugh. "Now mix a little _girl _in there…"

"You're sick," she spat, and he glanced at her, looking amused. "Sick? Sick, am I? Naw, just hungry." He guffawed at his own joke, threw one more thing into the stew, and came over to stand over her again.

"Jack'll save me," she said. "And then he'll get you, and you'll never cook anyone again!"

The spiders in his eye sockets shifted slightly at the mention of Jack. But Oogie Boogie boomed out a laugh. "Jack'll save me," he said in a really high voice, mocking her. "And he'll get you! Ooo, I'm so _scared!" _He laughed again, and a bug flew out of his mouth and landed on Tera's stomach. She made a face of disgust, jerking it off of her.

He suddenly hoisted her up off the table and over his burlap shoulder. She let out a shriek, struggling and kicking to try and get down, feeling the little bugs all squirming around under the burlap.

He let her drop onto a rectangular slab, her feet towards the stew pot. The spinning blades were dangerously close to the bottoms of her feet,andshe let out a shaky breath, thinking worriedly_, Jack, where areyou?_


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I'm SO sorry! I know it's been forever, but school's been weighing me down with band and homework and tests and EVERYTHING! Plus, my computer is on the fritz AGAIN. So here is chapter eleven, and I promise that it won't take this long to update again!

Disclaimer: Not mine, Disney's, blah blah blah.

* * *

Jack paused on the bridge over a gap. Sally knelt down beside him, and they heard Tera go, "You're sick." 

"She's down there," Sally whispered.

Jack grabbed on to the pole beside the bridge, sliding down into the crevice. Zero flew down beside him, a low growl emitting from his throat. Jack hushed him and paused outside the small, barred window, putting the bony fingers of one hand around a bar and leaning in close. Tera was on a roulette table, her hands tied behind her, and Oogie Boogie was towering over her, a smirk on his burlap face.

"Jack'll save me," she was saying. "And then he'll get you, and you'll never cook anyone again!"

Oogie proceeded to mock her. Jack glanced up at Sally, and then very carefully spread the bars to slip his bone-thin body through them. Zero followed, an almost indistinguishable growl in his throat. He heard a shriek and looked down to see Tera over Oogie's shoulder, struggling, and then being dumped on a table right next to the stewpot.

--------------------

Tera looked up when Oogie turned his back. Jack was crouched in the shadows at the top of the cave, illuminated by the eerie orange light of Zero's nose. She let out a relieved breath and a small smile. When he saw she had caught sight of him he held a bony finger to his mouth, and she nodded. She needed to buy time.

"Why did you want me?" she demanded to Oogie Boogie. "Why did you want a mortal so bad?"

"Let's jus' say, for some _foreign taste," _he said, watching the three blades stir the stew. "Everyone around here tastes the same, and I'm sick of it." He turned to look at her. "And then I thought, a mortal would do rather nicely! I can't remember what a mortal tastes like, it's been so long!" He sauntered up to the table she was on, looking her over with narrowed eyes. "Not like there's much meat on you."

If her hands were free he would have got the one-finger salute just then. She glared at him.

"So I sent my idiot minions to fetch you," he said, "Since it seemed you needed a little help finding the place. But then _Jack _found you instead. Mr. High and Mighty, the King of Halloweentown. Ha!" Another bug flew out of his mouth.

"But then I realized," he said, leaning in with a wicked grin, "That it jus' might work."

"What might work?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"If _you _disappeared, Jack'd come lookin' for you," he said. "And if, in your disappearance, you showed up _here…_well, let's just say, that loyal skeleton man would come straight here. And that works for me! 'Cause I want that crown o' his! And, when he gets here, I'll have a _Jack_-and-mortal stew!"

She stared at him in horror. He laughed and turned around, and she looked up to Jack, still crouching in the shadows, his face also horrified, but determined. She shook her head to him, but he slowly started to climb down a pipe against the wall.

"You're sick," she gasped again. He peered into the stew and let out a long squeal of happiness.

"It's ready!" he cackled.

With a chortle, he pulled the dice out of the air and began to shake them. Leaning over her, he said, "You ready to _play?" _As if this was the greatest joke ever, he let out a bark-like laugh. Really, she didn't see how it was funny.

Leaning back, he shook the dice in one burlap hand, then tossed them. They bounced off her arm and landed on the table.

"Eight!" he said, his voice coming out in a high squeal. He grabbed a hold of a lever, and even as she gasped, began to pull it back. With each crank the head of the table tilted higher and higher.

"One…two…three…four…five... six seven eight!" he cried. She cried out as she began to slowly slide down the table, her injured wrist dragging against the wood. She desperately dug her heels in, trying to push herself back up.

Jack, she thought, _where are you? _

she thought, 

Even as the dice hit a skeleton on the second roll, she saw his skull glowing gently as he crouched low and edged towards the table while Oogie's back was turned. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, but then she let out a shriek as the lever was pulled back…

"One…two…three…four…" Oogie grinned maliciously at her. "Bye!" With one last large crank, she found herself falling towards the bubbling stew.

And then a long, bony arm wrapped around her, lifting her off the table. She grinned up at Jack. He set her down and Zero flew over and started chewing at the ropes even as Oogie's bellow of rage shook the cave.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: You guys have NO idea how bad I feel. My last post was November! gak But my computer's fixed! Yay! If you're still with me, as soon as I get ONE review I'll update! Promise!

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Don't have any money to pay you, anyway...

Author's Note #2: I just realized that I made this chapter a little bit too much like the movie. If it wasn't 1:00 AM, I'd try and fix it, but my brain doesn't work right now.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Jack stepped out of the shadows, his face tightly controlled.

"Jack?" Oogie gasped, backing up. He hit the table and put his hands up, a strange, almost apologetic smile on his face. "J-Jack, what're you doin' here?"

Zero freed Tera's wrists. She rubbed them to get the blood flowing, wincing at the pain in her broken wrist, and turned her attention to Jack and Oogie.

"What do you think I'd be here for?" Jack asked mildly. Oogie gulped.

"I don't know," the burlap sack answered, edging around the table and onto what seemed to be an extremely large roulette table set into the ground, about twenty feet in diameter. "Tea and biscuits?" Jack started to follow him, not seeing the gleeful look on Oogie's face.

"No!" Tera shouted, but she called out too late. The three casino gunmen, with their plastic bodies and glowing red eyes, starting shooting, one after the other. Jack let out a yelp and dodged the bullets, finally moving in close enough to crouch beneath their arms that vibrated with each shot of the guns.

"Well, come on, Bone Man!" Oogie shouted, grinning gleefully. He hit another button with his foot, and a large, circular saw started descending to where Jack was crouched, the blade whirring dangerously.

She threw herself at Oogie, battering him with her good fist as she shouted, "Get out of there, Jack!"

Oogie let out a growl and grabbed her injured arm, throwing her off to the side. She cried out in pain and fought the lump of tears in her throat, twisting to look over her shoulder. Jack had jumped out of the way and was starting towards Oogie, his face a thundercloud.

With an enraged shout Oogie jumped off the roulette table and hit something, and suddenly cards rose from the edges. The blades sprang out, and Tera shouted, "Jack, look out!"

She put her good arm over her head as the blades started to methodically chop at the air. One hit her lower back, opening a gash as she let out a shout of pain. She heard Jack cry her name, and she looked up, her eyes streaming. She watched Jack through slitted eyes, feeling like she was going to pass out. The way he dived and danced around the blades gave him a spider-like appearance, as not one sword touched him.

Oogie, seeing his plan wasn't working, jumped up onto the three-bladed mixer and let out a whoop. The cards slowly descended once again into the floor, and Tera let herself drop down until she was laying flat on her stomach, fighting the unconsciousness that threatened to take over.

"So long, Jack!" Oogie cried. He started laughing, sending chills down Tera's spine. Jack's face held no trace of pity, however, and he grabbed a stray thread hanging down from Oogie Boogie.

"How _dare_ you treat my friends so _shamefully!" _he cried angrily. With one jerk of his long arms the thread grew longer, splitting a seam in Oogie's side. The Boogie Man let out a roar, trying to gather the bugs falling from his side.

"My bugs!" he cried. "My _bugs!"_

Jack watched with growing satisfaction as Oogie slowly diminished to nothing but a harmless piece of burlap. The Boogie Man was no more.

A few feet away, Tera fainted.

He ran over to her and knelt beside her still form. There was a long gash across her lower back which was bleeding profusely, and her right wrist, which was laying a bit out from her side, was twisted at an odd angle.

Very, very gently he picked her up, her arms dangling below her. Zero, whimpering softly, carefully nudged them up so they were on her stomach.

Jack walked over to where he had entered, and frowned. Then he very carefully tipped her over his shoulder, silently apologizing to her, and carried her up. Once he was safe on the bridge, Sally gently touched the long cut and winced.

"Will she be alright?" she asked softly.

Jack nodded. He carried her back to his house, and together, they helped her hurts.

--------------------

Tera blinked awake, looking up at a familiar ceiling. The jack-o-lantern sun streamed through the large window in Jack's tower as she sat up, wincing and gasping as she accidentally put weight on her hurt wrist. Her back was killing her.

She got to her feet, feeling unsteady.

"Jack?" she called hoarsely. Her throat was horribly dry, and she coughed. "Jack?"

He appeared at the top of the stairs, and his face broke out into a smile. "You're alright," he said, walking up to her. He caught her in an embrace, careful not to touch her back or wrist. His thin frame was oddly comforting.

When he pulled back she said, "I think I'm alright… I'm going to need _serious _therapy, though." She grinned at him. He laughed.

"I'm just glad you're safe," he said. "I was so worried when I found out you were gone."

"You shouldn't have come to save me," she whispered. He looked taken aback.

"What?" he said.

"It was just a trap," she said. "A stupid trap to get you in there so Oogie could take over Halloweentown. You shouldn't have risked your life for me, I don't deserve it."

He knelt so he could look her in the eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me two reasons why you don't deserve it," he said firmly.

She met his gaze with sad eyes. "I just… don't," she said quietly. "I'm not worth so much that you almost _died _for me --"

"Anyone's life is worth that much," Jack said softly. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that."

She struggled not to burst into sudden tears. Because of her, Jack nearly was killed. If the bullets had gone off their target just an inch, it would have hit him, and then Oogie Boogie would have taken over Halloweentown, and it would be more of a living hell for the citizens than it already was.

She sighed, reaching up to dash the tears from her eyes. When had she become this emotional?

Maybe, a voice inside her said, _it was when you realized your dreams were true._

a voice inside her said, 

She managed to give Jack a small smile, which he returned and gave her another hug. He stood and said, "You should get some more rest. You'll feel better soon."

She nodded and settled back down into the bed. He was starting down the stairs when he paused and half-turned, his eyes on the rail instead of meeting hers.

"And," he said quietly, "we think we've found a way to get you home." Silently, he turned back and left, the soft closing of the door unheard. She was staring where his retreating back had been, her mind exulting: Home! There's a way!

Maybe, a more sensible part argued. _He said they think. And since when are you so interested in leaving?_

a more sensible part argued. 

She hesitated, the words sinking in. Just now, she registered the sadness in his voice when he said it. He didn't want her to leave. And did she _really _want to leave? This was the only place she hadn't been nagged about her looks, or her personality, or her interests.

She could stay. She could stay with Jack and Sally, and Zero! Her spirits rose, and she got to her feet, when something fell out of her jeans pocket. It was a worn photograph.

She picked it up, and a soft smile touched her face. It was a picture of Evelyn and her from grade seven. She had forgotten she had kept it. They were standing at the beach, their cheeks flushed and their eyes bright as they laughed into the camera.

Evelyn.

Tera rubbed her good hand over her face, all the bad memories from her life at home returning. She couldn't just disappear and leave Evelyn to deal with cancer alone.

Stuffing the picture back in her pocket, she thought miserably, _It's not fair. I've got a best friend and a dream to choose between. A dream that just happened to risk his life for me. Evelyn's never done anything like that. _

Don't be stupid, another part of her mind chided. _You know if Evelyn had the chance she would do it for you. And think about it: Evelyn's life is at the risk every day, now, and she needs you._

Angrily, Tera slammed her fist down on the iron railing, and then bit back a curse. She rubbed her hand and sighed, sitting back in the bed.

She would decide in the morning. She needed some sleep.

Trying to clear her head, she pulled the blankets up to her chin and stared into space.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Well, I promised that I'd update after one review, so here it is! And to my one reviewer...

HAPPY 16BIRTHDAY JACK'S SWEETIE! throws confetti

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

She must have fallen asleep, because she was awakened by excited barking and a cool nose pressed against her arm. She opened her eyes groggily and Zero jumped onto her, yapping loudly and licking her face.

She laughed and sat up, gently picking up the small ghost dog. He had no weight, and her injured wrist took on no pressure that would turn into pain. He nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"Yes," she said softly. "I'm up."

With one last bark and lick, he zoomed off down the stairs.

She smiled and got to her feet, looking down at her clothes and making a face. They were wrinkled and, on the back, bloodstained, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, her good hand clutching the rail. Sally and Jack were sitting at a table, discussing something in quiet voices. When Zero flew up to them they stopped and looked up, and Sally got to her feet as Tera stepped off the staircase.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Sally said, embracing her tightly. Tera smiled, and Sally stepped back. "Did… Did Jack tell you?" Sally said after a moment. Tera nodded.

"D'you…" Tera swallowed hard. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay, and escape all the problems of the real world, everything. But if she stayed, what would happen to Evelyn? Her father? Her brother? She cleared her throat and said, "D'you think you can show me?"

Sally nodded, glancing at Jack. He got to his feet, smiling sadly. "Follow me," he said.

He led them from the house, Sally and Tera walking quickly to keep up with his long strides. Only a few of the Halloweentown citizens were about; many more would appear at sunset. Luckily, they didn't see the over-happy or over-depressed Mayor anywhere.

Jack led them through the gate, and Tera glanced over at the place where she had huddled for a day the first few hours she had found herself in this strangely familiar place.

Jack motioned her forward, and said, "Look at that." A spark of curiosity had lightened his expression, and Tera hid a smile, thinking, He looks like he's discovered Christmastown.

She turned and looked, and her eyes widened. It was seemingly a black hole in the stone wall. She tentatively moved closer, reaching out to put a hand near it. It gave off a slightly cooler temperature than the air around them.

She felt an invisible force pulling on her hand. She gasped and pulled back.

"What?" Jack said, his face still curious.

"It started to pull me in," she said. She turned to face them, a sudden lump in her throat. "Guys…"

Sally pulled her into a hug. "You're ready to go home," she said. She looked at Jack, keeping an arm around Tera's shoulders. "We knew it was coming," she said softly. "We just didn't want it to happen."

"Here," Jack said, pulling something from a pocket in his pants. He handed it to Tera, and she took it, bringing it close to her face to examine it. It was a ring, made of a smooth, black metal that glimmered with streaks of orange at different angles. On the front of it was a small jack-o-lantern.

"To remember us," Jack said. She threw herself at him, hugging his thin frame tightly. He smiled and put his long arms around her.

She slid it onto her middle finger on her good hand, wiping her eyes. "Thanks," she said.

"Remember," he said. "If you ever want to come back, you'll be welcome."

She smiled, looking up at him. "I know."

She turned and stepped towards the black hole. She felt its gentle tug and turned to wave to Sally and Jack, hearing them call goodbye as she disappeared into the hole.

--------------------

She landed with a thump on solid ground. She had kept her eyes squeezed shut during the whole "ride", and now gently felt around her with her good hand. Leaves. Crinkly, autumn leaves.

She opened her eyes and let out a whoop of joy. She was home, in the forest!

She got to her feet and ran, grabbing her discarded bicycle. She rode home as fast as she could, her legs barely tiring at the thought of her father and her brother.

She dropped the bike on her front lawn and ran up to the house, opening the front door.

"Dad?" she called. "Alan?"

For a moment there was no answer. Then she heard the creaking of the upstairs floorboards, as if someone walked slowly across them.

Her father appeared at the top of the stairs, and when he saw her, he drew in a sharp breath as his eyes filled with grateful tears.

"I'm home," she whispered.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, it's nearly over. cries But there still is one more chapter! Don't leave me now! 


	14. Epilogue

Author's Note: Alright, guys, this is the last bit of Trick or Treat. To my faithful reviewers, thanks SO SO SO SO much for sticking with this story, even with the long lapses during updates! Lots of love to ya! I know,the epiloguea little short, but it gets its point across. Thanks again, and I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Epilogue

Four years later, a nineteen year old Tera found the circle of trees. With a soft smile, she ran her fingers over the ring the Pumpkin King had given her during her visit in Halloweentown.

She reached for the nose of the jack-o-lantern door and stepped in.

After a long, dark trip, the chamber she slid through echoing with her laughs, she landed outside the iron gates of Halloweentown, settling back against the wall to wait.

After about an hour, while she waited patiently, a very tall, very familiar figure stepped through the gates.

She got to her feet and said, "Jack?"

The skeleton man turned, and his face broke out into a smile. "Tera!" he said. "You came back!"

They embraced tightly. Her head still only reached his shoulders, but that didn't bother her. She knew she could never rival the skeleton man for height.

"Are you staying long?" he asked when they let go of each other.

Fiddling with the ring on her finger, she said, "Actually, I don't know… but I think it's going to be for a very long time." She told him about Evelyn's death when they turned eighteen, her brother being put in jail, and her father remarrying. He gave her a warm smile.

"You can stay with me until you figure out what you're doing," he said. She gave him a thankful grin.

"But there's something I need you to help me with," he said. "Have you ever heard of… Christmastown?"


End file.
